Daughter of The Dethroned Goddess
by AlphaGirl224
Summary: The title says it all. She's THE daughter of THAT dethroned goddess. She arrives at Camp Half-Blood and makes several friends and several enemies. Enjoy!


The Daughter of The Dethroned Goddess

Chapter 1

Valkyrie's POV

I kept on running. I could see the entrance. The entrance to Camp Half-Blood. I was almost there. I raced through the entrance and to the Big House. I banged on the door. After that everything went black.

Percy's POV

There was a rumour of a girl just showing up at the Big House and was now in the infirmary. So I did what any other curious soul would do. I went to the infirmary and checked it out.

Sure enough it was true. She was awake. She was wearing a black leather jacket that was ripped in some places, black skinny jeans that had dirt on them, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves and a choker with spikes on it.

She had ivory skin and long black hair which was roughly cut. The most enticing thing about her was her eyes. They were black, a black that you could get lost in so easily. She was like Thalia in so many different ways but she was so unlike her in many other ways.

This girl was somehow much more gothic than Thalia. I didn't know that it was possible to be more gothic than her. Suddenly, he yes changed colour. Her black eyes were gone now and replaced with blood red eyes. It was quite frightening. If I had been any other person I would of flinched. But I didn't.

Instead, I walked over. She looked apprehensively at him. "Who are you?" She asked him somewhat rudely. "Percy Jackson." He answered. "Oh so you're that kid who's Poseidon's son and the kid that all the gods are talking about?" She asked me disinterested.

"Uh, yeah that'd be me." I replied confused. "Anyway I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the campfire. And what's your name?" I asked her. "Yes I will and my name is Valkyrie." She told me. "Ummm well see you there?" I asked her. "Yeah. I guess you will. Bye." She said to me. "Bye." I said and walked off.

At The Campfire

Percy's POV

She had come as promised. Valkyrie was getting a lot of stares but she just ignored them and walked over to me. She was a scary sight. She had on the same outfit as before but they had been repaired.

She had on black eyeliner and her hair has up in a loose braid that fell down her shoulder. The strange thing was that she now had red streaks in her hair to match her eyes. "What are you staring at?" She asked me rudely.

"I just saw that you have red streaks in your hair now." I said matter of factly. She just scoffed. "Don't you have any friends here?" She asked me. "Actually I do. In fact they're coming over right now." I said as I spotted Annabeth and Grover coming in our direction. "Hi Percy. And who are you?" Annabeth asked Valkyrie. "I'm Valkyrie." Valkyrie said disdainfully.

"Who are you two?" Valkyrie asked them arrogantly. "I'm Grover and this is Annabeth." Grover said and visibly flinched when she turned her scarlet eyes on him. "Interesting name, Annabeth." Valkyrie said looking as if she didn't care at all.

"Let me see, grey eyes, blonde hair, snooty attitude. You must be a daughter of Athena." Valkyrie said and emphasised the name Athena. "How dare you talk to my mother like that?" Annabeth asked angrily.

Just when Annabeth was going to pull out her knife and stab her with it, a flaming red symbol appeared over Valkyrie's head.

"Oh look, my mother finally decided to claim me." Valkyrie said as she looked at her nails. "Woah, woah, woah." Annabeth said in disbelief. "Yeah, I suppose. I mean it would be difficult to be any other god or goddesses child if I can control fire." Valkyrie said.

"Well then. If you're Hestia's daughter then show us some of your power." Someone called as they shoved their way through the crowd. It turned out to be Clarisse. "Sure why not?" Valkyrie said. In a matter of 5 seconds where Valkyrie stood was a mass of red flames. And on top of them was none other than Valkyrie herself.

She had created a fire tornado. There were many shocked gasps. Then the whispering started. "Oh would you lot shut up? It's starting to give me a headache." Valkyrie said after five minutes of whispering.

"It's not that amazing you know." She said as three more symbols appeared above her head. "Oh and there are the blessings from Aphrodite, Zeus and Poseidon." She said. Annabeth gaped in shock at her.

"How the hell did you manage to get their blessings?" She demanded somewhat enviously. "Oh well you know, loving at Olympus since you were a baby seems to magnify your chances of getting blessings from different gods." She said thoughtfully.

Just then Chiron said over all the noise. "Alright. Time to go to bed you lot." He shouted. "And Valkyrie. Since you don't have a cabin today which cabin do you want to stay in for the next few days until your cabin is ready?" He asked.

"Hmmmmm, I wouldn't mind sleeping in the Zeus' cabin. Is there anyone else in it?" She asked. "That's perfectly fine dear. Only Thalia Grace is in there right now." He said. "Cool, oh and could I decorate my cabin?" She asked. "Of course dear." Chiron said kindly.

The Next Morning

Percy's POV

The next morning I was woken by some rock music that came from Zeus' cabin. I knew it had to be Valkyrie. I couldn't go back to sleep so I walked over to their cabin. To my surprise I saw Valkyrie AND Thalia on their electric guitars.

"What do you want Percy?" Valkyrie asked. "Well. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come and see where the noise was coming from." I answered truthfully. "And hi Thalia." I added. "Hi Perce." She replied. "Would you mind turning down the music so I can go back to sleep?" I asked just when the bell rang. "Oh well, it's time to get up anyway. You two might wanna get ready." I said.

At Breakfast

Valkyrie's POV

"So Thalia. What would you like for breakfast?" I asked her. "I'd LOVE to have bacon, eggs, sausages and a piece of toast with jam." She said thoughtfully. "Ooohhh YUM!" She said as the food materialised in front of her.

"What? How? Who?" She asked confused. "Food, Thalia. Thanks to my mother I have the power over the hearth which includes home made food. And me." I said. "Thanks Val. is it ok if I call you Val?" She asked me. "It's fine Thals. Am I allowed to call you that?" I asked her. "It's perfectly fine darling." She said in a posh accent.

"You know that everyone is staring at you right?" Thalia whispered to me. "Really? I hadn't noticed." I said dryly. She noting my sarcasm said. "Oh you be quiet." I just rolled my eyes. "Let's go find Percy so we can kick his arse in training." I said. "Excellent idea my dear friend. "I just remembered." She said excitedly.

"What did you remember?" I asked her curiously. "It's Capture The Flag tonight." She replied. "Cool. We'll obviously be on the same team because we're in the same cabin." Thals said

At Capture The Flag

Valkyrie's POV

The teams were the Zeus cabin, Hephaestus cabin, Apollo cabin, Hermes cabin, Dionysus cabin and the Demeter cabin against the Poseidon cabin, Aphrodite cabin, Ares cabin, Athena cabin and Hades cabin.

I was in charge of protecting the flag because I was one of the most powerful demigods in my team. I noticed a flicker of blue to my left in one of the trees. It was one of the other teams demigod. Smart person, I had put up a wall of fire around myself and the flag. They somersaulted to the ground and I saw it was Annabeth.

She slashed downwards towards my legs, trying to disable me. It didn't work because unfortunately for her I was faster than her and I disarmed her and knocked her on the forged with the flat of my blade. She was taken down to where the prisoners were held.

20 minutes later about three quarters of the other team was down thanks to my team and I. After 5 more minutes my team won. "In your face Percy." I teased him. "Yeah what ever Val." he huffed. I just rolled my eyes and strode off to my cabin.

I hope you enjoy my story! I would really like those reviews so I can patch up places in my story! If not its ok!


End file.
